The Ship Of Dreams
by JCapper4Life
Summary: AU. Grey's Anatomy/Titanic Crossover. A ship. Two hearts. A journey across the ocean. A unsinkable love that surpasses a sinkable ship.


Hey everyone. :)  
This is my first Calzona story so please be nice. I've been reading Calzona fics for months so I thought I'd write one now. This is basically set in the days of the Titanic in 1912. Some chapters will be set in the future of 1975. It will follow the movies storyline with some changes of course. So I realized Ari and Cal don't sound like old ladies in this chapter but young ones. Oops but I don't really know how to write old people speaking. So just go with it.. :)

Pairing: Callie/Arizona with mentions of Callie/Mark.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Titanic or the storyline. I might own one of Arizona's arms but wait...don't own her either. All characters are owned by Shonda Rhimes and this may contain people from the REAL Titanic like Molly Brown and Captain Smith.  
Rating: M. Mainly for one chapter in this story. If you've seen Titanic then you will know why.

In my story, Timothy is alive and in my head is played by Channing Tatum. Haha.  
Okay enough talking. Chapter One takes place after the Titanic.  
Enjoy and please review. Reviews are like cupcakes. ;)

XoXoXoXo

Chapter One: Reflecting Back On 1912.

Arizona's POV.

It was 63 years ago when I was aboard the Titanic. 63 years ago when I first met Calliope Torres. For 63 years we have been together. I think that I really did enter the ship of dreams. I entered that ship poor and somehow managed to get out rich. Me and my brother were playing poker to win two tickets so we would be able to climb on the ship. At the time I was only 22. I wasn't looking for love. I was just there to have fun. Now, aged 85 and I'm happily married to Calliope. Well in them days two women or even two men that were a couple couldn't get married so we had to sign for a domestic partnership. We did everything a real wedding would have but the only thing different was that my brother gave the service. It wasn't legal but it still made us happy.

For me the dreams of the ship was finding the love of my life. Out of them 63 wonderful years, me and Calliope have been married for 62 of them. All the stories I could share are just amazing but the stories about the ship weren't all that fabulous in the end.

On this date April 15, a terrible tragedy happened to our ship exactly 63 years ago. It seems like it was yesterday when the iceberg hit the ship. I can't even describe what I was feeling back then. Scared, afraid? In just a matter of time I knew it was going to sink. At the time, Calliope and I saw the iceberg hit and I got so scared because I didn't want to lose her. She was, still is the love of my life and I can't bare the thought of losing her. We were in that water for so long. It felt like hours. I'm still not sure how long it was but it did seem a long time until a boat came and saved us. There were so many lives lost out there. Parents, grandparents, children, babies and even dogs. Thankfully Calliope and I made it out alive.

Before the ship I wasn't much for praying but now I pray everyday. I pray to god, to thank him for getting us out alive. I pray, to thank him for our children and grandchildren but mostly I pray for sending me to Calliope. If my brother and I hadn't won that game of poker then I don't think our lives would be the same. I wouldn't have met Calliope, we wouldn't have gotten married and had kids and we wouldn't have been in love but I am with her now and that makes me the happiest woman alive for I have found where I truly belong in the world.

XoXoXoXo

At the moment I'm sitting on the window seat with my all time favorite book, Jane Eyre. I'm half way through but I can't seem to concentrate on the words. I read the same sentence over and over until I finally decide to put it down. I hear the soft patter of feet behind me and I know that Calliope has found me. She comes up to the seat and sits beside me, "Your thinking about the Titanic?" She asks, as she wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I sigh deeply and nod. "I do it every year. Sit here on April 15 and think about our journey that we went through. I still have nightmares Calliope and you, or I die in them each time. I see coffins and...lifeless bodies just floating in the water. There were so many out there Cal. I even spotted a man holding his baby but they died in that water." I tear up and grip onto her dress tightly.

"I know Arizona. I know. We're alive though and I'm still in love with you like you are in love with me. I haven't told you this but while I was floating on that piece of wood I got so scared because that water was so cold and you were there holding my hand as tightly as you could and I could tell you were struggling to stay alive." She let's tears flow which only makes my eyes worse and she looks away so I don't see her tears.

"Calliope look at me. Look into my eyes baby." I reach up and move her head back to face me and I wait till she looks into my eyes before speaking. "I'm here. I'm alive. You are alive and I'm wrapped up in your arms and we are loving each other like crazy. I didn't die out there and neither did you. I still have to remind myself so many times that this is real. I just can't believe that we are still here but I am alive." I take one of her hands and place it on my heart, "You feel that? It beats for you. After 63 years together it still beats for you and only you. I love you so much Calliope and yeah we've had our ups and downs but every couple does once in a while." I give her a small smile with the wrinkles across my face showing clearly.

A big smile on her face tells me that she understood every meaningful word. "You are here Arizona. The love of my life and my forever. I'm so glad we survived because I can't imagine a life without you anymore. I jump, you jump, remember?"  
A teary smile forms on my face and I nod knowing exactly what she means. "When our time comes to leave this world we'll be going together. I promise you that." She adds.

"But what if that doesn't happen? What if I leave first or you leave before me?" I reply, looking out the window of our small apartment. It wasn't much but it would do for two old ladies like us.

"Alright we don't know what's going to happen but we will still be together. I promise." Calliope looks at me with utmost certainty in her eyes as she says this. Maybe, she could be right.

"Do you believe in heaven Calliope?" I ask her. In a way I believe it but a part of me is doubting it. "Because I want to be with you after we die and I don't know, maybe heaven is real. Maybe when we pass away we'll see each other again. Maybe we can be together on the Titanic where all the people that died are. Maybe heaven is the Titanic for us or I could be completely wrong. What if there isn't a heaven? What if we never see each other again after we die? I'm so scared about leaving this world because I love you so much and I don't want to leave you. We've been through so much together and...and I'm afraid of dying." I softly sob into her chest.

I feel Calliope's arms wrapped around me tightly and she gently rubs my back. She takes a few minutes to find the right words before speaking, "Once a upon a time I believed in heaven. I believed that wherever you end up when you die that we would all be with our loved ones. I thought that when someone dies they end up in their favorite place in the world. I guess that would be heaven but now I'm not sure. I have no idea." She sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"Well if that was true and I ended up at our favorite place in the world then my place wouldn't be anywhere special but in your arms. Being in your arms is my favorite place and I wouldn't care where we are just as long as I'm here, with you, in my arms." I smile weakly.

"I couldn't agree more. That's my favorite place too. Being in your arms is where I always want to be. So maybe if heaven is real then being on the Titanic and in your arms is fine with me but I mean it doesn't have to be the Titanic. Anywhere really just as long as we're together. In our vows we both promised that we would be together forever and till after we die and beyond that too so maybe it won't break. Maybe our promises will come real one day." She speaks quietly and all I can think is god I hope so.

"Well I hope for both of our sakes that heaven is real. I really hope so and if it's not then we'll find each other somehow. I know we will." I nod to myself.

Calliope pulls my head away from her chest and kisses me softly, "I know we will find each other because I believe in our promises. We will be together."

After she pulls back I look deep into her chocolate brown eyes and smile, "I believe you Calliope. Believe in our promise." I say softly and let a tear slip. "We've had a good life, huh? We're married, have children, grandkids and even great-grandchildren. I couldn't have asked for anything better. My life has been perfect." I smile through my tears which Calliope wipes away with her thumb.

She nods and sighs happily, "We have had a great life and I'm glad that I shared it with you. Ever since I met you my life has been complete. Before you I was a spoilt, rich girl and I was engaged to Mark. I guess I had loved him once but not in the way that I love you. My parents made me be with him from the start. At first I hated him but then I grew to like him but you Ari, nothing and no one can compare to you. You're amazing and I couldn't care less that you were poor back then. All that mattered was the way we felt for each other and if we could do it all again, I would choose you every single time on that ship because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters." She smiles brightly, "Okay? So can we be happy now and just forget about our past?" She adds.

I smile and nod, "We can and you and your amazing speeches. They always seem to make me happy again."

"Well I am badass still and even though I'm sadly 85, my speeches never grow old." She chuckles to herself.

"Well that's definitely true Calliope." I smile and glance at her grey hair. I frown a little and pout.

"What's wrong Ari?" She asks me with concern.

"I miss seeing your brown hair and feeling your soft skin." I sigh sadly, "I hate being old. It sucks big time."

She smiles brightly, "I miss your blonde hair and soft skin too. There are two things that are the same though. Your eyes. They do have wrinkles around them but they are still blue as the ocean and you still have that super magic smile as well. Your eyes and smile are still amazing as 63 years ago. You've just gotten older and much wiser since then."

"My eyes and smile are the same? I don't think so but thank you anyway. I wish I looked hot again. Now I'm all old and wrinkly. It's not my thing. You're old..older too and your um pretty still. It's just not fair." I pout, looking up at you. "I wanna be hot again."

Calliope giggled, "Nice save but I knew what you meant. I miss being young too. It's definitely not fair. I hate growing old. It sucks. I don't look good anymore."

"You do look good. You may have changed but I still think your rather ravishing. You would make any other old lady jealous because you look good and they don't. Plus you still have style unlike other women." I giggle.

"Me look good? What pills have you been taking? I don't look good. You do! You look cute and adorable. Especially with them glasses." She smiles brightly.

I frown, "Okay then. We both look good. Even if we both disagree. Can we move on now?"

"Yes we can move on. Are the kids here yet?" She asks, and I shake my head, "Nope!"

I look out of the window and I grin cheekily, "You know what I miss? Like super duper miss?"

She shakes her head and looks at me, "What do you miss? Do I wanna know?"

"I miss making love to you. It was so amazing. We could always try it but two old ladies making love isn't a pretty picture even if it's us two. I miss the orgasms and your moaning and screaming. I miss the way you looked when you came down from your high. I miss your after sex glow. I miss the after sex cuddles. I miss laying on you naked. I miss feasting on you." I smirk.

She chuckles, "Out of everything we could talk about, you choose to talk about our sex life?" She raises an eyebrow.

I nod and smile, "Pretty much. I can't help it. I just really miss it. Don't you?"

She nods and I can tell her mind has gone back to one of them times, "Of course I do Arizona. I miss it all. Great! Now you made me sad because i'm too old to throw you down on this window seat and take you."

I groan and frown, "Now that's an image. Damn it! Another reason why I hate being old. Why did I bring that up? Not fair!" I pout and sigh sadly.

She wraps both her arms around me and sighs, "Yeah. It isn't fair. I guess we could always try. We could be in the worlds record for being the oldest women to ever make love."

I shake my head, "No way. Not going to happen. Ever! Even if it kills me. I don't look good anymore and I look old. So no!"

Calliope just rolls her eyes and kisses the top of my head. "If you say so."

XoXoXoXo

Half an hour passes and we're still cuddled up together. It's amazing that we're still this much in love. We go to the shops and all we get are stares. Like two old ladies are not allowed to cuddle or something. Quite frankly it's getting annoying. Haven't people seen two people in love before? Yes, we might be old but do we care? Not in the slightest. We just walk around with our heads held high and ignore every single one of them. If I was young again I'd tell them exactly where to go. I grew up with the name Arizona and I learnt how to play rough in the playground but a old lady doing that isn't very good so I just ignore everyone around us and focus on my wife.

A knock to the door makes me come out of my day dreams and I instantly smile, "Yay, they're here!"

Both Calliope and I get up to answer the door to find our kids, grandkids, and great-grandchildren here. "Oh my babies are here. Come in everyone. We're so happy to see you. Gosh, I don't know if our apartment is big enough though. We'll have to make room." I smile and watch as they walk in and take off their shoes. Calliope closes the door and we make our way into the living room. I go over to our eldest daughter, Sofia and hug her tightly. "You look more gorgeous every time I see you." I grin. She smiles brightly, "Mum, you are too and I love you so much." I smile. "I love you too baby girl."

I go over to our second eldest as Calliope goes over to Sofia. "Samuel darling, why don't you shave that beard? It looks positively awful. I bet your wife doesn't appreciate kissing you with that..thing." I run a finger along his beard and make a face, "No wonder I don't like men."

He rolled his eyes, "Mum, Eliza likes my beard and I know you don't like men. You remind us every time we see you and it's nice seeing you too. You haven't changed a bit."

I chuckle and hug him tightly, "I'm sorry. It's nice to see you again Sammy. I missed you." He smiles and says he missed me too.

I go over to our third child, Evelyn and hug her tightly. "Hey Evie. Missed you. How have you been? Good? Nice clothes sweetie. They suit you."

She smiles and giggles, "Thank you. I'm good mum. Missed you too. I'm glad we could all be here for you. How are you coping? I know what day it is. It must be hard, yeah? I guess it always is."

I look down and sigh. She guides me to the couch and we sit down. "So hard Eve. Before you guys came I broke down and cried while your mother held me. I just can't believe it's been 63 years already. Every night I pray to god and I thank him for letting Calliope and I live that dreadful day. It makes me more sad then your mum because I was the other woman back then and I was so scared to lose her when we were in that water. I wouldn't know what to do without her." I look up and smile at Calliope as she's talking to one of our grandkids. "I love her more than my own life. She's my everything and we were talking about when our time comes to leave this world and I just hope we can still be together after we leave. I'm still not sure about the afterlife but the only thing I can do is hope, right?"

Evelyn takes my hand in hers and looks at me, "Mum, you will be together. I hope you guys don't leave us anytime soon but I bet you and Madre will be together. You just have to believe it. Believe in your dreams and promises to each other. Gosh, you two are my inspirations in my life. I love you both so much and I love how you two are still in love. Your like the couple that everyone wants to be. We are all so happy for you two and we love seeing you both so happy. I don't think I've ever seen you too fight before."

I giggle and wrap and arm around her, "You haven't seen us fight because you haven't been there to see it. Trust me! We have fought so many times but because our love is super strong we stay together. You know something? Your just like your mother. You and her say the long winding speeches that just makes me so happy. You didn't get it from me, I'll tell you that right now." I used Calliope's eggs and had them implanted in me, giving us Evelyn Rose Torres-Robbins. She looks exactly like Calliope but deep inside I know that some of her personality is from me. "Why are you always right? Alright. I guess I can believe in our dreams and promises. That may let us be together after we pass away but no one knows what our future holds. So we just have to wait and see Evie."

She smirks and giggles, "Well like some wise old woman once told me, 'Because I'm right. And I'm awesome!' And I believe you had fights. Every couple does. It's normal."

"Hmm. Smarty pants and.." Before I could finish it the youngest of our four children comes to hug me. "Hey mum. Not interrupting anything?"

I smile and hug him back, "No Fletcher. We were just finished. Evelyn here is being like your mother and giving me speeches." I roll my eyes and giggle. "How are you doing?"

He laughs and sits on the edge of the couch, "I'm great mum. It's good to see you."

"Mmhm, likewise Fletch." I smile up at him softly.

XoXoXoXo

A few hours have passed and the introductions have been made, lunch has come and gone and now everyone is all scattered around our apartment talking about the Titanic. Yes, I have ears and you'd think the Titanic would be old news by now but no that's all they seem to be talking about. From across the room I see Calliope and our granddaughter, Emma working on a clay pot. Calliope and that damn clay machine. She never leaves it alone. Emma is in her late 20's or early 30's. I can never remember. I have so many grandkids and great-grandkids that I sometimes mix them up a bit. That's what old age does to you. I get up from my rocking chair and make my way slowly through the apartment. I notice the tv on and some man is talking about the Titanic. Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before but I still stop and pay attention to it in case they made some new discovery or something.

Calliope notices the tv and comes to stand next to me. She takes my hand and sighs sadly. Soon everyone has their backs turned to face the tv. Fletcher turns the volume up more and stands next to me and Calliope. I don't really pay attention to the man on tv but Calliope won't let me go so I stare out of the window until I hear Calliope gasp and say, "That's me."

My head turns to the tv and I smile brightly, "That's you Calliope!"

She rolls her eyes and smiles, "That's me." She repeats slowly.

Soon all the boys in the room are covering their eyes, "Oh god. Mum why were you naked and who drew that picture?" Samuel asks Calliope.

I jump in before my wife can get any word in. "That's Calliope with a diamond necklace on. I drew that picture of her and I must admit I did a great job! Calliope you looked so hot! I completely forgot about that drawing. I can't believe they found it! We need to contact them."

"Contacting them now gran." Smiles Emma.

"The guy said they are trying to find the person in that picture which is you mum and they want the 'model' on their boat which is situated at the moment where the Titanic sank." Said Sofia from her seat on the couch.

Calliope is just looking at the tv with her mouth wide open. I look at her and giggle. "Calliope, did you hear any of that? Because we're about to go on that boat and see the drawing."

She nods slowly and turns her head around to look at me. "I heard. Arizona? They found your drawing. It looks perfect. It's incredible. I wonder what else they found down there."

Her eyes were tearing up so I gently rub them away with my thumb, "I know. It's amazing. After 63 years and it's still in one shape. We should definitely get on that boat tomorrow."

"Uh one problem gran." Calls out Andrew, Samuel's son. "How are you guys going to get there? Your not exactly capable of getting there alone. No offense."

I sigh and look down. "Oh yeah. That's true."

Evelyn moves to stand in front of Calliope and I, "I'll take you. I'm retired anyway. I've got no job or husband. I can take you." Emma stands up next to her and grins, "I'll come with you mum. If that's alright? I am single and alone." Evelyn nods at her daughter and then they both look at us.

Calliope smiles and nods which makes me do the same. "Yes! Thank you guys. That would be awesome!" I kiss Evelyn and Emma's cheeks and smile. "Okay, let's get this show on the road then."

I sigh happily and look at Calliope. "I love you. We can do this. Let's get that drawing." She nods and kisses me softly while everyone goes, 'Aww'.

Soon the house is full of noise as everyone starts getting mine and Calliope's suitcases ready. Some call the man from the tv, some call for airplanes and helicopters to take us to the boat, and the rest just go back to whatever they were doing. I make my way to the bedroom and start packing my picture frames. If we ever travel, Calliope and I always take the pictures to remind us of all our wonderful memories. I sit on the bed for a moment and breathe in deeply. They had found my drawing that I did of my wife. Out of everything they could have found, they found that. Why though? What were they looking for in the first place? I guess the sooner we land on that boat, the sooner my questions will be answered. Only time will tell. I think back to the necklace Mark Sloan had given her and smile to myself as I remember Calliope wearing it as I drew her young body. It was known as 'The heart of the ocean' as Calliope once told me but the only heart of the ocean I love is that of my wife, Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins.

XoXoXoXo

The End..nope, just kidding. It's just the end of chapter one. Ooh, I wonder what the men on the boat want. Would it be a certain necklace maybe?! Hmm! Well next chapter will give you that answer.

Plus that drawing?! Well I would love to see Callie Torres in that position! I bet we all wanna see that but sadly only our imaginations will get us that far. How sad. It would be incredibly hot though!

Like it so far? I'm sorry but the first few chapters are kinda slow BUT it will get better. I promise! You guys just have to trust me.

Next chapter will be in the view of Callie so we can get her thoughts about the Titanic and they will be getting on that boat.

Read and review and remember..reviews are like yummy cupcakes! Send them or Arizona Robbins my way and I'll make good use to them. ;)


End file.
